Handheld device users often would like their devices to provide stronger haptic feedback, which may be difficult to accomplish due to size and power constraints of handheld devices. Handheld device designers generally try to produce the best haptic feedback possible within certain size and power constraints. In addition, some users of handheld devices have low tactile sensitivity and therefore may have difficulty feeling haptic effects. Audio or video feedback may be used to compensate for weak haptic feedback, or haptic notifications that may possibly be missed.